Up until today all of the producers of shoes have proposed to the market a lot of special devices inserted into soles for a better cushioning effect. Generally all the systems used for this purpose are located in the rear part of the sole and often are special plastic blisters filled with air or a gel. These special mattresses give the customer a sensation of cushion, but, wearing the shoes for a long time, sometime some pains or biomechanical diseases occur.
The reason is that if a customer has a foot problem as over pronation or impacting the ground with the heel he has an inversion or eversion problem, the air or gel contained into these blisters is compressed where this problem exists, moving this air or gel to the opposite side, with the result that the biomechanical anomaly is increased.
The use of separate plastic bellows which can be self inflatable and self deflatable can correct foot anomalies and can prevent foot injuries.
The crux of this invention resides in the insertion of special plastic bellows into the sole.
How the bellows work inside a sole.
These bellows are produced with the process of blow moulding or rotational moulding using special polymers defined engineering thermoplastic elastomers which are characterized by their high elastic modulus and therefore give the bellows the possibility to react instantaneously when compressed.
If they are vacuum formed have an enormous elasticity, giving the sole the best cushioning effect.
If they have a hole pre-formed in any side, if compressed they eject the internal air, but always, when the compression is over, they come back to the original position.
In this case if a pneumatic valve is put into the hole, this valve can regulate the air flow, making the bellows self inflatable and self deflatable.
This invention relates on the applications of these innovative technologies with the use of valves as following:
Axe2x80x94A sole with two or four self inflatable and self deflatable bellows for corrective shoes,
Bxe2x80x94A sole with four self inflatable and self deflatable bellows for shoes for diabetics,
Cxe2x80x94A sole with one or more simple bellows for walking and running shoes with a special cushioning effect,
Dxe2x80x94A sole with one or more self inflatable and self deflatable bellows for the support of the plantar arch,